


A Little More

by cherrypieperfume



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, just a tiny bit, listen they just love each other, still just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypieperfume/pseuds/cherrypieperfume
Summary: It wasn’t that it was foreign, they had used toys many a time in the bedroom. But Yang always had a habit of being a little too careful.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A Little More

Blake, personally, loved her life now. She knew Yang would say the same, that their domestic life was perfect and that they were settling in just fine. They might have took the scenic route to get to where they are in their relationship, but now they could enjoy it. Especially now that they had their own apartment in Vale, since it had been so long since they had a place to themselves.

Blake bit her bottom lip, hands carding through Yangs hair and gripping at the roots. Her blonde girlfriend was between her thighs, head bobbing as her skilful tongue lapped at her wetness.

She loved this part of their week. When one moment they would be exchanging kisses then the next Blake would be on her back and moaning melodically. They often had fun together like this, a bit more than they should admit but they chalked that up to the excitement of their new home. It was an indulgence that they enjoyed.

Yang trailed kisses up along her naval, soft lilac eyes peering up at her from behind her eyelashes. Blake smiled, licking her lips as she watched Yang sit back on her knees, excitedly unbuttoning her jeans. “Hey, you wanna use the strap?”

Blake hummed, nodding her approval as she settled back into the pillows. Yang backed away and did a few funny hops as she tried to wriggle out of her jeans on her way over to their drawer of toys. Their strap-on was, by far, the toy they used the most. At least once a week. She knew that Yang just loved satisfying Blake and seeing the dazed look on her face when they had sex. And it was great... on the slow, romantic nights. 

This was the problem with the strap. It wasn’t that it was foreign, they had used toys many a time in the bedroom. But Yang always had a habit of being a little too careful.

Don’t get her wrong, it was still good. But could it be better? _Yes_. Could she say to Yang that she wanted her to bend her over and fuck her senseless? _Probably_... but that would most likely take a little getting used to on her girlfriends part.

“You still good?” Yang asked, the bed dipping as she kneeled between Blake’s legs, left hand leisurely pumping lube onto the dildo. Blake hummed again and flipped onto her stomach, cheekily shaking her ass at Yang. They both giggled, Blake letting out another shriek of surprise when Yang bent over to softly bite into one of her ass cheeks.

She gripped Blake’s hips, pulling them up far enough off of the mattress that she could slide the dildo inside of her with ease. Blake moaned at the contact, enjoying the way it sank into her cunt until it eventually bottomed out. Yang began to shallowly thrust in and out of her, gripping her hips and slowly getting faster. Another long drawn out moan from Blake.

”That’s good...” Blake moaned. It was then that she realised where she was going wrong. Because now Yang thought this was what she wanted and retained her movements. It was good for a few minutes, Yang’s soft grunts as she gyrated her hips. “Yang, could you speed up a little?”

She did the opposite, slowing down as her hands meandered around Blake’s waist. “Like... _uh_...” Yang readjusted herself, gripping Blake’s hips before thrusting into her again. “Like this?”

” _Yes_!” Blake hissed, pushing herself up onto her hands. This was what she wanted. A part of her forgets that Yang is just eager to please, even if she is a little hesitant about some things. Yang let out another soft grunt, the sight of her hips snapping off of Blake’s thighs, making her ass ripple, probably giving her a nice view. “Fuck... _harder_!”

”H-Harder?”

“Baby, _please_!”

The blonde readjusted herself, again, her hips colliding with Blake’s in a much harsher way than before. Her pace still quickening and her thrusts strengthening, causing Blake’s eyes to flutter shut and her mouth to hang open in a silent moan. Her head tilted back, pushing her hips back to meet Yang’s every thrust. She twisted her head to the side, moaning at the sight of Yang’s hands cupping her hips entirely and her breasts swaying.

“ _Oh my god_ , that’s _so_ good,” Blake moaned, biting her lip. Yang gyrated her hips, hitting a particularly pleasurable spot that made Blake melt under her. She let out another sound that was halfway between a laugh and a moan. “ _Yang, fuck me..._ ”

” _Fuck_...” Yang groaned, trailing her hand from the top of Blake’s back, down her spine and to her ass. She slowed down slightly, watching as the dildo disappeared into Blake’s cunt over and over as she fucked herself on it. Yang gulped, still herself completely. Blake whined, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to coax Yang back into fucking her.

“ _No_ ,” Blake whined, pushing herself until Yang’s breasts were pushing against her back, her hips still rocking back and forth to gain some friction. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m just getting a drink of water,” Yang chuckled, reaching across to grab the bottle of water. Frustratingly, Blake knew what she was doing. The slow pop of the cap, the long gulps of water. She was teasing her!

...

And Blake _loved_ it.

“Yang, _please_.” Her head twisted to the side, an arm slipping around Yang’s head and her hand sliding through her hair, gripping onto it. The blonde chuckled again, her right hand cupping Blake’s jaw as she twisted her head to kiss her, whilst her left slid down to circle her clit. Blake’s tongue slipped into Yang’s mouth, Yang swallowing her moans. “ _Yang_.”

”You’re so needy,” Yang said, sharing a few more kisses whilst her hand trailed up from Blake’s clit to massage her breast, tugging at her nipple. “Bend over.”

Blake squealed happily. “You don’t know how much that turns me on.”

”I picked up on that.”

“Be a good girl and keep fucking me?” Blake pouted, wiggling her hips to coax Yang to keep going. The blonde didn’t need any further enticement than that, she shifted on her knees and gently pushed Blake forward, who landed on her hands and giggled excitedly. Yang’s right hand gripped her waist whilst the other steadied the strap, that she was slowly sliding out of Blake.

Before she had the chance to complain again Yang had roughly thrusted back into her, setting a bruising pace from the start that knocked a long string of moans out of her mouth. Blake closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the dildo filling her pussy, the soft vibrations carrying over from the vibrator that was nestled in a little spot for Yang to enjoy.

The bed rocked, the headboard bashing off of the wall. Her ears tilted back, the pleasure starting to get to her now that Yang had successfully found her g-spot, angling her hips in such a way that it would be hit with each thrust. Blake clawed at the sheets, her hands eventually finding a pillow to grip onto. She tried to drop down face first into the pillow to try and quieten herself, but she only made it down into her elbows before Yang grabbed her shoulder, holding her upright.

“ _Y-Yang_!” She cried, failing to stifle another moan. “Slap my ass!”

Yang hesitated for a moment, before bringing her left hand down to smack Blake, still gripping her shoulder to hold her upright through the pleasure.

“Again!”

Yang did it again, over and over, gripping one of her reddening cheeks and making a delighted growling sound that turned Blake on to no end.

She felt herself slipping down, about to fall despite Yang holding her upright. However, Yang had the foresight to reach around and grab one of Blake’s tits, holding her up with her entire arm whilst she continued to fuck her. Blake’s head tilted back, Yang taking that as easy access to her neck and swiftly moving to press her face into that space, licking, kissing and biting down.

“Oh my god, _yes_!”

”Are you close?”

”I’m _so_ close!” Blake cried. Yang circled her clit once more and went back to kissing her neck, her pace quickening once more.

All of the pleasure combined tipped her over the edge, Blake howling in pleasure as she fell forward again, back arching as her body convulsed. Apparently it was enough to set Yang off as well, cussing as she shivered against Blake, still carefully holding her. The blonde’s arms slid around Blake, peppering kisses on her cheek as she laid Blake down on to the mattress.

“Was that good?” Yang asked, slowly sliding out of Blake.

Blake could only hum in response, still boneless and trying to recover from her recent orgasm.

“Do you need some water?” Yang asked, gaining another hum in response from Blake. She chuckled and reached for the bottle, twisting it open whilst she rolled Blake onto her side. She placed the bottle at the edge of her lips, tilting some water into her mouth before taking it away again. “Is that better?”

”It is, thank you,” Blake replied, her voice croaky. “That was amazing.”

”Yeah, I really liked it, too,” Yang said, giggling as she looked down at her hands. “I liked the... _uh_... the _slapping_ , a lot more than I thought I would.”

”Are you sure? You seem a little uncomfortable,” Blake said, shuffling across the bed to rest her head on Yang’s chest and throwing her arm over her waist. The blonde hummed, sighing through her nose.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

”I know, but... I’d like to try some more of that if you’re comfortable with it,” Blake said, cupping Yang’s cheek as she looked up at her, thumb rubbing back and forth across her skin.

“Well, yeah, I’ll do anything if it makes you feel good. But it depends what you want to try,” Yang said, wrapping her arms around Blake, cuddling her.

”Do you remember when we watched porn together to get some ideas?”

“Yeah.”

”Do you remember the one that we watched where the girl was bent over the kitchen counter and the guy was choking her from behind and pulling her hair?”

Yang tilted her head back and laughed aloud, her body shaking as she laughed. Blake blushed, her ears tilting back as she laughed back and lightly slapped Yang’s chest. “What’s so funny?”

”Its funny how you’ve been holding onto that one for a while, huh.” Yang grinned down at her, laughing again when Blake moodily tucked her face into Yang’s neck. The blonde bit her tongue, afraid that she was smiling too much. Her thumb swirled over Blake’s arm as she tried to get her attention again, saying: “Hey, why don’t we make up another one of those kink lists like we did in Vacuo.”

”Good idea, but I’m thinking we have dinner first because I am _starving_ after that,” Blake hummed, softly kissing Yang on the lips, the blonde’s eyes fluttering shut as she reciprocated. “I love you.”

”I love you, too,” Yang said. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

”Let’s not have this discussion again.”

”Fine, what about we order... pizza-“

“No, I’m not in the mood for it.”

”Then what are you in the mood for.”

”I don’t know.”

Yang chuckled and let her eyes flutter shut. It was fine, they would find a compromise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I have been in a bees mood all of volume 8, they’re just unbelievably cute. 
> 
> My tiny little announcement for today is that me and another AO3 author, shoyousugar (you may have heard of them) are collaborating on a fic together! We have already started up the plan so be on the look out if you are interested!


End file.
